61st Battle Corps
The 61st Battle Corps was a Clone Trooper Battalion that served under the Jedi General Hassel Bondi and former Clone Commander ARC-1003 before his death on the planet of Mandalore. ARC-1003's death CT-2020 "Nav" took over the rank of Clone Trooper Captain. The squad was destroyed in 19 BBY on Duro when the entire Battalion versed Clan illcom and lost the battle. The 61st Battle Corps was remembered back on the planet of Coruscant and across the Republic for their heroism and destruction. Colours of The Battalion The Battalion had yellow as their armour colours. Jedi General Hassel Bondi made that choice when choosing his colours for the squad. Troy liked the idea but most of the other clones didn't. Some painted their armour to look cool, whilst others changed squads. The colours were used as good camo during the Clone Wars. "The colours truly show how much we are about to move in from all those ways that others have done and the way that everyone else has done. It will never work that way because of something that matters, around anything for that." Early Days of Battle Corps During the Early days of the Clone War the 61st Battle Corps worked alongside the 327th Star Corps which was served under Aayla Secura on some missions. The Battle Corps were the most roughest, toughest and meanest troopers in the entire Clone Army. Hassel Bondi was given the Battalion as a present for helping out in the battle of Abergardo. The 61st Battle corps hunted down General Grievous and his droids and killed all the droids except for Grievous he sliced many a trooper before they pulled out. "It shows us that something is down and around and it what has to be done with many other people." Deadly Deal After the 61st battle Corps was at a training course they were ambushed by Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing. Aurra told Hassel Bondi she wanted to make a deal. A deadly deal. She wanted him to help take back her home planet. Hassel agreed but on one condition, that she would surrender to the republic and go to jail for her crimes. Aurra agreed and said "I want to see my home free.". Later the battle started and Aurra shot Hassel and ran away. Hassel was shot in chest and both legs. The Battle of her home planet was lost the Battalion suffered heavy losses and retreated. You mad? After the heavy losses they had to re-group their numbers. Hassel was furious that he trusted a bounty hunter to help take back a planet. The entire team was mad. It was something they needed to force the amount of force needed into trusting others other than clones. Meeting Golden Squad After Golden Squad's mission to Maridun Hassel Bondi and his Squad met ARC-8448 and the team. Hassel said "Hello Captain Jr." "Hello Jedi General Bondi" he saluted the Jedi General. "How did the battle go?" "We lost Echo, Dogma and My father. The only losses the regular clone unit knew how to defend themselves." "You are doing great things Captain Jr. Taking these clones to do missions normal units wouldn't do. You will have you turn sacrificing yourself one day Captain, and orders you will not follow as well as leaving a man behind." "I will not leave any men behind, Purple Squad stays together. Til the end." "Your enthusiasm is noted Captain. A Captain's duty to protect and to serve his men." "Thank you General Bondi" He saluted him and walked away. Meeting Jenson Jude After meeting Golden Squad the Battalion met Jedi Assassin Jenson Jude. Jude said to the team "Welcome to Coruscant I am Jedi Master and Assassin Jenson Jude.I have to red crimson blades so that my victims think it is a sith attacking them. This unit is gruff,tough very experienced." she walked over to ARC-1003 and said "This is the perfect soldier. One who has the battle scars to prove how much he has been through.I wonder.." she punched Troy in the gut and Troy didn't move,he didn't even wince. "If only more clones could be like ARC-1003." Troy then said "I was told on Kamino not to re-act to Jedi being harsh. I do my job. I am not afraid to sacrifice myself for my Battalion." "A brave man..to the very last." Jenson walked up to Bondi and talked to him for awhile and then left. Death of ARC-1003 After Hassel Bondi went deep undercover to protect Jace Illcom, Troy found out and went to Mandalore to rescue the Jedi Master. The 61st battle corps was back on Coruscant and they hooked up a secret camera to Troy's helmet. "General Bondi! Where are you?" "Look boss its a clone." "Bring him to me.alive." Troy was knocked out cold and then woke up saying to Illcom "Where is Hassel Bondi? Did you harm him?" "We did no such thing. He is safe. He is in his cell locked up safe." Troy was mad so he attacked the Mandalorian group but was subdued and killed by Jace. Their Final Battle The Battle Corps final battle was during the attack on Duro. During the attack on Duro all the forces were killed by Clan Mandalore, which later the squad was all destroyed from the horrific battle. The ones that survived died from their injuries. Category:Clones